The Grim Reaper
by cherryblossom222
Summary: Itachi is not dead! Haunting Sakura because of an obsession Itachi returns to the living to carry out the one deed he did not carry out in life, breaking Sakura's spirit. One-shot or more! Readers' choice.
1. You can not escape!

Hey guys, miss me? I wrote this when I found out Itachi died in the manga. I decide it to post it as an apology for not posting anything. It's my first try at a bit of real horror. Enjoy! CB222

* * *

"_Sakura, are you aware of the death of Uchiha Itachi."_

'_Does she know?' "I was not aware."_

"_Don't get your hopes up that Sasuke will return."_

"_Of course not." 'He's gone. They both are, thank Kami.'_

* * *

"I need to clear my head."

The cream and light pink color gave her little comfort.

The shower head soak her hair through before she allowed herself to think.

'The man that haunted my every dream, no nightmare, is dead.'

She sank to the floor of the tub letting the water cascade down on her mixing with the tears she tried to keep inside. She curled into a fetal position and began to rock herself mumbling incoherent words to calm down. After the threat of a nervous breakdown past she slowly rose from the tub and stepped out to face herself in the mirror.

'This isn't me.'

The pale and drawn face she saw in the mirror was nothing like her own. The sunken eyes rimmed with red scared her the most.

'I just need to get some rest that's all.'

With a new cheery attitude Sakura combed through her medicine cabinet for the sleeping pills she use to never use but, found herself needing them even more now. The smile on her face from the success of finding the right bottle soon vanish as she moved the mirror back in place. The red eyes that haunted her dreams stared back at her. Hysteria bubbled in her throat.

"Noooo! You're dead! You can't hurt me anymore!"

The cloaked figure behind her moved to capture her arms in his grasp. Wrapping her up in a tight hold he moved his hand up the middle of her body until he reached her throat.

"Let me go!"

A sinister chuckle was her only answer as he made his ascent up her neck with his mouth. Placing featherlike kisses as he finally reached his destination. The ominous figure nipped at her ear as he purred his questions at her.

"Miss me _kuro tenshi_?"

"I-Ita-chi?"

"_Aww_, you didn't think I died, did you? That would let you off too easily. Then again, that's probably what you were hoping for too. Did you want me to die _Koishii_? You know you can't escape me even in **death!"**

* * *

Facts: Itachi and Sakura came across each other on the battle field. Seeing Sakura's strength and determination interested him and he become obsessed . Itachi tortures Sakura mental to see if he could break her spirit. Itachi is not dead! (In this story at least!) One-shot or more is the Readers' choice!

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Or no more updates for my other stories!**


	2. That first visit

Thank you guys so much! I did not except it to get so many reviews in so little time.

* * *

Chapter 2: That first visit

I remember all the days that have pasted since that night. My first ever visit from that eccentric man. After all the training as a shinobi you would think I would notice someone entering my room, especially if that person had the guts to lie on top of me. Since it was Uchiha Itachi, I'll give myself a little slack. Even thinking about that night gives me the creeps.

* * *

My cobwebbed filled brain dimly registers the weight on my chest. My eyes almost pop open to see the one and only Uchiha Itachi lying across me with what seems like a disappointed expression. Never in my wildest imagination would I have ever thought to see one of the most feared men in my room let only lying on top of me with his head propped up by his hand. He looked almost human. Almost like a bored child who wants someone to entertain him. What kind of sick fantasy am I having?

"It seems as if Konoha's teaching standards have lowered greatly." He began to twirl a lock of my hair around his finger.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, little Sakura you should have better manners." I felt a hand on my throat and a finger tapping on my lips. "Cursing is not proper on a lady's mouth. To answer your question I am curious and am here to satisfy it."

I dig under my pillow for a kunai.

"It's not there."

"I have no idea of what you speak."

"Lying and cursing, Sakura, puts two checks on your character. Putting a kunai under your pillow is unwise. On day it may lead to your own decapitation. "

"Is that a threat?"

"I am still trying to figure out if your impertinence is out of courage or plain foolishness."

"Try the former."

"Really, I think it is the latter. It is time for me to take my leave, but I will be watching you."

'Thank Kami!'

He rose up to leave heading towards the window. Itachi turn his head and said "Sayonara little cherry blossom."

He disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting."

* * *

Some days I look back and find that conservation normal and other days pretty strange. I never told anyone about that night or several that have followed it. I don't know why. Why would I want the visits from Itachi? Maybe it's because I wish to get to know the true Itachi though I fear I never will. He seems like a normal person with his visits but on some I can see the man that killed almost his entire family. That Itachi scares me. I learned not to mention Sasuke. I think in someway that Itachi despises his younger sibling. He tends to get violent if he hears his brother's name. I know that from experience but that story is for another day.

* * *

Facts:

Itachi gets crazier as the story goes on.

Koishii- darling

* * *

I will be going to get 'Breaking the Dawn' at the release party. Everyone who likes Stephanie Meyer should go!

Bye-_ CB22_


End file.
